Smokers need to carry their cigarettes and a lighter. They also need to convenient place to store the ashes from the cigarette if an ash tray is not available. Also, if a smoker is about to enter a non-smoking area, a convenient method of extinguishing a lighted cigarette is needed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a case to hold a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a container for ashes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a case that provides a place to rest a lit cigarette.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a case that is compact and easy to carry.
It is another object of the invention to provide an accessory that serves to hold a packet of cigarettes, hold a means to light cigarettes, provide a surface for rested a lighted cigarette, provide a depression to hold ashes from a cigarette, provide an extinguisher to extinguish a lighted cigarette and provide a container to store cigarette ashes and butts.
These and other object will become apparent after reading the following disclosure.